dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Trading
Trading is possible either with NPCs, or with other players via Parcels when playing on-line. Trading is a useful mechanic to gather large quantities of gas, salt and cement, among other things. 'NPC tradinghand' Nearly all survivor camp shelters have a trader, and Magnitorosk has two. These traders will buy and sell specific items for different items, and will perform an unlimited number of trades. As of v656, all of the old trade routes are gone. Arzamas * 1 alcohol -> 5 salt * 1 lymph -> 5 coffee * 20 revolver ammo -> 1 chlorcystamine * 3 vodka -> 1 hand mill Bryansk * 10 energizing potion -> 1 rubber part * 5 vodka -> 1 hacksaw * 1 flour -> 10 nettle * 50 coal -> 1 pasta Chelyabinsk * 1 Bone glue -> 20 sulfur * 1 plastic explosives -> 1 cement * 50 activated charcoal -> 1 auto spare parts * 1 flour -> 10 brick Gorenicji (Kiev) * 1 Cloth -> 5 fire brick * 1 Iron pipe -> 250 lead * 20 TT Ammo -> 1 byrocarm * 1 assault rifle parts -> 3 apple * 3 threads -> 1 cigarette Irkutsk * 10 tanned leather -> 1 chainsaw * 50 whiskey -> 1 car battery * 1 stew meat -> 150 sulfur * 1 soap -> 5 rice Kraznoyarsk * 20 jam -> 1 chemistry set * 1 whiskey -> 5 sugar * 1 smoked fatback -> 1 pepsi * 100 scrap -> 1 buckwheat Magintogorsk (fitter) ''' * 1 steel -> 10 pm casings * 1 steel -> 10 tt casings * 1 steel -> 10 revolver casings * 1 steel -> 5 auto casings * 1 steel -> 5 rifle casings '''Magintogorsk (trader) * 1 chitin -> 100 scrap * 5 Lidiacide-34 -> 1 electrode * 100 machine oil -> 500 lead * 1 Handmade rocket-> 100 steel Novosibrisk * 10 antibiotics -> 1 gas mask filter * 1 energizing potion -> 1 spark plug * 1 honey -> 10 threads * 3 Pickled veggies -> 1 lighter Omsk * 5 Primer -> 1 battery * 5 Cement -> 1 Chem suit * 1 wine -> 25 bones * 1 IR-190-> 4 tires Petropavlovsk * 1 gunpowder -> 1 paper * 20 nails -> 1 tea * 1 dried fish -> 20 rags * 1 tt ammo -> 1 corn Rostov-On-Don * 3 Gunpowder grenade -> 1 tools * 1 bone glue -> 1 wheat * 20 rifle ammo -> 1 wine * 1 rifle parts -> 1 canned meat * 500 gasoline -> 10 salt Sverdlovsk * 1 Detoxifying potion -> 3 tape * 150 auto ammo -> 1 welder * 100 wire -> 1 electrical cable * 3 Fresh fish-> 1 vegetables Tula * 1 soap -> 100 saltpeter * 1 healing salve -> 3 TT ammo * 5 strawberry -> 1 wire * 10 cloths -> 1 pan Tver * 1 tanning mixture -> 2 rope * 50 Dried meat -> 1 crowbar * 5 Fresh bones -> 1 Bicycle spare parts * 1 poison -> 2 potato Tyumen * 1 sulfuric acid -> 1,000 gasoline * 1 sulfuric acid -> 2,000 diesel. * 1 fat -> 50 oil * 1 salt -> 25 coal Voronezh * 1 molotov -> 1 vodka * 20 pm ammo -> 1 metocaine * 50 scrap -> 1 motorcycle parts * 2 pistol parts -> 1 condensed milk Players trading Packaging Player trading is not done though an official mechanic, but instead utilizes the gifting mechanic of parceling. Two players engaging in a trade must stand in close proximity, drop the trade items on the ground in a camp, and then package and send to the receiver. the recipient then then does the same in return with their end of the bargain. Because the items are not traded directly, and instead relies on both players ending their end of the bargain, it is vulnerable to scams. Make sure that you trust who you are trading with, and keep an eye out in chat for warnings. If you are unsure if a trading partner is trustworthy, ask them to send first, or trade small volumes instead. Fortunately, scams tend to be relatively rare, but a with anything online, it all depends on individual members of the community. Currency Sulfuric Acid and Moonshine are typically the most popular form of "currency" in most online transactions between players. However, some players prefer to bypass the currency and perform direct barter trades, one item for another. Sulfuric acid is often abbreviated as @ in chat, and is generally more popular than moonshine as it is more lightweight and can be directly traded to an NPC in Tyumen for highly desired fuel. As of v656 update, moonshine is no longer a valid currency. the trade route that it was used on is now gone. Jobs Sometimes, players can offer "jobs" an "hire" other players. This is usually done by the employer supplying necessary materials to the employee to perform a (usually monotonous or laborious) task, such as chopping wood, forging nails, burning charcoal. The employee then sends back the accumulated materials, and is paid by the employer for their time. The employer may not have the patience or time to perform the assigned task themselves, especially if they require large volumes of materials (such as charcoal) for more advanced crafting. In addition to getting paid (often in acid), the employee often uses the jobs to gain player experience to level up. Leveling is often a grind, and if you can get paid for it,all the better. The payment for the job is negotiated beforehand between the parties, sometimes with partial payment in advance as insurance or to provide necessary equipment. Available jobs and prices can change frequently, especially with game updates which alter player experience and crafting, so for up to date information it is often best to ask in your local chat. Forbidden Items Some items cannot be traded with other players in the Online Mode. Here is the Forbidden Items list.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Trade Category:Trade routes